Cy-Bugs
The Cy-Bugs are a race of robotic bug-like creatures and are the tertiary antagonists in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph. They serve as the generic enemies in the fictitious game Hero's Duty. Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other characters who are merely villains in their games only. This forces the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. The Cy-Bugs are not only intimidating in appearance, but are also very powerful. For being evil not only in their roles, but actually being evil, they do not attend Bad-Anon. They do not speak unless they swallow someone who does. Background The Cy-Bugs, as their name suggests, are robotic creatures closely resembling insects, most notably silverfish. Like insects, they are instinctive and only have three motives: eat, kill, and multiply. They live in organized groups, attacking in swarms and devouring anything in their path, making them a powerful force to be reckoned with. Because they were created to be destructive enemies in-game, they are non-sapient and dangerous beings in both game and reality as opposed to villains who are simply evil in their game. This effectively makes them computer viruses if released in the game world. In Hero's Duty, their eggs are kept at the tower for every new game that starts, because they are native to the program and cannot be removed. Hatchlings are just as vicious as the adults and grow at a rapid rate. A single Cy-Bug can lay hundreds of eggs, given the proper conditions to survive and sustain them. The most notable (and deadly) ability the Cy-Bugs contain is turning into anything they eat, be it organic or inorganic. The results can range from simply changing parts of themselves into weapons (etc. when one ate Ralph's gun and turned its appendages into the same kind) to a completely different form of the original (etc. when many ate the contents of Sugar Rush, turning their carapaces into candy, cakes, and chocolate). Devouring video game characters inside their game doesn't seem to change them (eg. Calhoun's husband to-be). Once outside of their games, however, it causes them to transform into a horrific fusion of the character and the bug, and the character seems to become the dominant personality (but more psychotic and sinister), while retaining the Cy-Bugs' basic instincts. Though they are mighty opponents, the Cy-Bugs do have weaknesses. Laser guns from Hero's Duty and other weapons can destroy Cy-Bugs as long as the guns aren't eaten, otherwise the Cy-Bugs can use their own foe's weapon against them. Devouring fragile objects will also cause the Cy-Bug to lose their armor and become much more vulnerable to physical attacks: for instance, when they devoured the candy from Sugar Rush, they were easily crushed by Ralph. Their greatest weakness is their attraction to immense rays of light, similar to a real bug's attraction to a bug zapper. Once they sense a form of light, the Cy-Bugs cannot stop themselves from heading towards it, even if it is lethal. As a result, a special beacon has been built into the tower that attracts and destroys them between games. Powers and Abilities Insect physiology: True to their appearance and name, Cy-Bugs take on the form of insects. Consumption Assimilation: Cy-Bugs are capable of mimicking whatever object/person they eat. However, a Cy-Bug that has recently consumed a human victim and been exposed into areas outside of their game world would become a horrifying fusion of that character it consumed. Mutated Forms Cy-Bugs are able to take on various mutated forms depending on the object they consume. Hatchling/Juvenile '-' '''A Cy-Bug's earliest development stage. A Cy-Bug hatchling is able to transition into its adult form quickly. '''Soldier - A Cy-Bug's unchanged form as an adult. Winged form - Adult Cy-Bugs have adapted to fly in this form. Their wings are larger and more defined, while being cloaked in a green-electrical aura. Candy form - Adult Cy-Bugs take on the form of various confectionaries that they consume after destroying Sugar Rush. Some gain hard protective armor and the ability to curl up into a ball and roll around. Electric form - The form of Cy-Bugs after consuming a street lamp. The abdomens of Cy-Bugs take on the shape of light bulbs and can generate large quantities of electrical energy; the charged up energy is then released for long-ranged attacks. 'Human/Cy-Bug Hybrid '- A Cy-Bug that has mutated by eating a human, notable hybrid's include Dr. Brad Scott and Turbo. Though both have been killed, these sort of mutations are far more powerful than any Cy-Bug mutation; with better actions and development of speech. These mutations can still be killed though normal ways of killing Cy-Bugs due to their new programming. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph The Cy-Bugs first appear in the first-person shooter game, ''Hero's Duty, preparing to attack a fleet of soldiers. When Ralph interfered with the game, one of them came close to nearly killing Ralph and the player. This forced the soldiers to end the game early and stopped the swarm by launching the tower's beacon of light, immediately attracting the Cy-Bugs and killing the swarm. Later, Ralph climbed to the top of the tower to achieve the gold medal and accidentally hatched one of the eggs at the top. The hatchling clung to Ralph, causing him to become disorientated and fall into an escape pod. The two were launched out of the tower into Game Central Station and then into Sugar Rush. The hatchling quickly grew and ate away some of the escape pod and proceeded to attack Ralph. However, the escape pod's ejection button caused Ralph and the Cy-Bug to be flung in the air, with the Cy-Bug being slammed into a Candy Cane tree and tossed into a pond of extremely sticky taffy, where the Cy-Bug seemingly drowned. It is revealed that the Cy-Bug survived and burrowed its way underground. It found a candy root and tried to eat it, and transformed into a colorful candy hybrid as a result. Sergeant Calhoun later discovers its massive nest, where the Cy-Bug had quickly reproduced, multiplied, and created more candy-bug hybrids by feeding its offspring with the indigenous sweets of the land. The creatures make their move when the race begins, and destroy everything in sight. The attack forces the evacuation of the Sugar Rush residents, but leaves the racers Vanellope von Schweetz and King Candy in danger. Vanellope escapes from him and races ahead, but King Candy gets swallowed by one and ends up taking control of it, turning into a viral hybrid monster, and becomes the Cy-Bugs' leader. Ralph overhears Calhoun explaining to Felix that the bugs cannot be stopped without a beacon and comes up with an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain to produce another beacon of light. Though the King Candy monster tries to kill him, Ralph breaks free from the King and brings down an entire crater of Mentos into the lava, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption produces the beacon, and the Cy-Bugs who have been closing in on Calhoun, Felix and Vanellope (who glitches past the bugs to go to Ralph's rescue) stop their advances, turn to the beacon, fly toward the light and get vaporized along with King Candy. This kills all the Cy-Bugs and King Candy for good. ''Big Hero 6 A baby Cy-Bug figure can be seen amongst Fred's action figure collection in the film. Printed media ''Hero's Duty Prequel Comic The Cy-Bugs were originally created by the A-Toy Corporation scientist Dr. Brad Scott who conceived of them as advanced adaptable toys that would alter themselves based on how their owners played with them. However, the firm's executives immediately saw their potential for military use and moved development to a far off planet for further development. Dr. Scott tried to stop the weaponization of the project but his cries fell on deaf ears. The initial weaponization experiments immediately resulted in disaster and while most of the scientific team was evacuated, Brad stayed behind to try and hinder his creations' spread until the Space Marines arrived to help evacuate the civilian population. After meeting Calhoun's team and helping them light the beacon to allow for the civilian ships to get away, he fell in love with Calhoun and chose to remain to help control the continually growing Cy-Bug menace. Gallery Trivia *The Cy-Bugs' power to assimilate anything they eat into their physical structure is probably a joke on the saying "You are what you eat". *The Cy-Bugs' power is similar to many video game characters: Kirby, who gains the powers of any foe he has eaten; Metroids, the main enemy from the video game series of the same name (in their early stages, they seem to feed off of other beings and then become stronger); and Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise (their ability to absorb the characteristics of their food also parallels the Xenomorphs' ability to absorb the traits of their hosts, as well as their instinct to multiply). **In relation to the last three, the Cy-Bug queen in the film's video loosely resembles the Queen Xenomorph (as they both have identical head crest and spike-like dorsal tubes on their back). *Although King Candy crowns himself the leader of the Cy-Bugs after being eaten by one by accident, the Cy-Bug queen, the implied final boss of Hero's Duty and the Cy-Bugs' true leader does not appear until the events of Wreck-It Ralph: The Video Game as the main villain. However, the events tied to the game could be considered noncanonical. *It's implied that the Cy-Bug that ate King Candy/Turbo during the climax is actually the same one that Ralph accidentally brought into Sugar Rush while escaping from Hero's Duty, since it stowed away in the escape pod Ralph was in. If this is true, then this is most likely the reason why Turbo becomes the Cy-Bugs' leader, as they would naturally follow the one that hatched them. If the Cy-Bug that ate Turbo is indeed the same one that Ralph set loose which hatched them, then the Cy-Bugs would believe that Turbo is the one who hatched them. **The Cy-Bug who consumes Turbo/King Candy has the very same appearance as that which ate the purple and orange peppermint tree root. **Yet another hint is that when Turbo confronts Ralph in his Cy-Bug form, Turbo says he became one because of Ralph, suggesting he knew that Ralph was the one that brought the Cy-Bug into Sugar Rush, even though he never saw Ralph enter the game. This possibly means he gained the original Cy-Bug's memories. *The Cy-Bugs' eyes change from green to blue when they enter their mesmerized state. *The Cy-Bugs' weakness is light, which is similar to that of flies' weakness toward bug zappers. de:Cy-Bugs Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Robots Category:Bugs Category:Creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Insects Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters